My Boy: Alphonce's Responsibility
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: It's been three years since Murdoc passed away. Now Alphonce is the new leader of the band. But still the little five year old has a long road ahead of him if he is to ever be a good band leader. Sequel To, "My Boy".
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Intro**

_**Three Years Later**_

It had been three years since Murdoc had died and left the bandleadership to his son Alphonce (whom is now five years old but is going to be six years old in a few months).

Things weren't going very well at the Gorillaz's new home, Ever since their Bassist Murdoc had passed away leaving behind his only son.

What was worse was that Paula's Husband Gregory was going to be living with them for awhile.

**Flashback**

_Shortly after Murdoc had Passed Away, Paula had gotten Married to Gregory (A man she had met at a bar.) She had thought that Gregory was a better man than Murdoc, Because of how he had been nice to her when she first met him.  
But she was dead wrong.  
Gregory wasn't any better of a man than Murdoc at all. He was a horrible man.  
A about a year later Paula had gotten tired of Gregory's lazziness and kicked him out of her home.  
_**  
End Of Flashback **

Gregory was a bit of a drunk of a man (although a little muscular), with black greasy hair, and breath that wreaked of alcohol. He was also a man who had a bad problem with hygiene. He would constantly annoy the other Band members whenever he got the chance. He often harassed little Alphonce by taking any of the items that were valuable to the little boy. Such as his father's Bass (Not his V bass El Diablo, His other Bass) and smash it.

The other Band members didn't Like the fact that Gregory was staying with them. Because They knew how he would treat Alphonce whenever he got the chance.

_**Meanwhile** _

Alphonce was in his father Murdoc's bedroom, on the bed, looking at his father's Bass El Diablo.

He always took special care of it to make sure it wasn't discovered by his stepfather Gregory. Otherwise it would end up being smashed by the bastard.

Alphonce was now the keeper of the bass, since his father had given it to him in his will. Murdoc had also left to his son the hat that he had worn in the, "On Melancholy Hill" video.  
Alphonce sighed and placed the hat on his head, then he strapped the bass around himself, and began playing it softly.

Unbeknownst to him someone was watching him play.

2D stood outside the bedroom, peaking through the door, watching Alphonce play Murdoc's Bass.  
For him, it was amazing that such a young boy was able to play the bass so well.

But as 2D continued to watch Alphonce, He noticed that the little boy was crying as he was playing.  
2D Knew why Alphonce was crying.  
It was because the boy Missed his real father.

2D sighed and opened the door. He walked over to where Alphonce was sitting on the bed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I Miss 'im too Alphonce." 2D said.

Alphonce stopped playing the bass, then wrapped his arms around 2D's neck, and continued to cry.

Russel came in and saw 2D trying to comfort Alphonce.

"Hey 'D, Let me see if I can calm him down." Russel told 2D.

2D handed Russel Alphonce, and the drummer took the Five Year Old and held him close.

Russel soothed Alphonce buy rubbing the little boy's back. After a few minutes Alphonce stopped Crying.

"It's going to be okay little guy." Russel soothed Alphonce.

_**A Couple Days Later** _

The Gorillaz Got a envelope in the mail. The envelope Clearly Read,** NOTICE OF EVICTION.  
**

The Note Read,  
_You have 8 Months to pay the rent of,_ **576.00**  
_Failure to Pay by specified time, will result in immediate eviction. _

The Five Band Members gasped in shock at what the letter read.

"How a'e we gon' pay tha' much money in 8 Months?" 2D Asked.

"I read in the newspaper, that there's a talent contest Down town. Grand prize winner is **$600.00.**" Cyborg Noodle suggested.

"Yes, but that's for kids 10 and Under." Russel pointed out.

Suddenly The Band members remembered that Alphonce was under 10 and got an Idea.

"We can sign Alphonce up." 2D Whispered.

"You have to be The legal guardian of the child." Cyborg Noodle whispered back.

Gregory who had been listening walked up to the other five Band members.

"I'll take him I am his stepfather afterall." He Grunted.

The other band members looked at each other unsure if they should go with the idea, But looked back at Gregory and nodded.

"Alright."

**Two Hours Later **

"Okay, Maybe this wasn't a good Idea." 2D Said aloud.

Russel, 2D, Noodle, and Cyborg Noodle stood and watched in shock as Gregory continued to jerk a stubborn and angry Alphonce by his arm, in effort to get him inside the pub. Gregory had both hands gripping Alphonce's right arm, Jerking the five year old towards him.

"No I won't do it!" Alphonce cried. "I've already done it once! I won't do it again!"

"No More excuses!" Gregory Spat at Alphonce. "You may be the band leader but I'm your father Now!"

"We can just play music outside of the pub and forget about the contest!" Alphonce Pleaded.

"How about you shut up and do as I say? Now C'mere You little Brat!" Gregory Jerked on Alphonce's Arm again.

**Fifteen Minutes Later **

Alphonce stood shaking at the side of the stage, as the line before him grew even shorter. He knew that the inevitable moment of reckoning was rapidly approaching. He would've done anything to escape this humiliation. However, the only thing he feared more was the wrath of his horrible stepfather, who stood yards behind him ensuring that the child completed the agreed performance.

Alphonce Nearly began to cry as announcer called his name. _'Not Again.'_ Alphonce thought to himself.

"Ladies and gentle men please give a warmhearted welcome to little Alphonce Niccals as the small wooden boy Pinocchio singing... **'I've Got No Strings!'**"

A muted round of Applause rippled around the pub.

There was a moment's silence. Alphonce stood rooted to the spot, resplendent in lederhosen, strap-on nose and feathered Alpine hat; his knees knocking together like a couple of castanets. As the delay continued the audience started shifting in their seats_._

"C'mon! ...Get on with it. My beer's getting cold!"

Alphonce felt Gregory's boot kick him hard in the rear hurtling him on to the stage.

"Start singing you little brat, or I'll break your little legs." Gregory spat.

The bright lights shined into his Eye's as the music started up. Alphonce looked to the side and saw the threatening look Gregory had in his eye's.

Alphonce did what he was told and began to sing. But as he did, he began to flashback to what had happen to him three years ago.

**Flashback **

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please put your hands together for Jacob Sebastian Niccals's son Alphonce Niccals Playing The little wooden boy Pinocchio, singing...'I've Got No Strings!'"_

_Murdoc's eye's widened at hearing this. He looked up to see his son come out from behind the curtains, with a frightened expression on his face._

_Murdoc's heart fell at what he saw._

_His son was dressed in a pair of red overall shorts, a white short sleeved shirt with a button up collar. He had a blue bow tie around his neck. And a tan alpine hat with a red feather on his head. And to top it all off, he had a strap on nose over his real nose._

_"C'mon! ...Get on with it! My beer's getting cold!" A voice shouted._

_Murdoc watched as his poor son Alphonce got kicked in his backside buy his fathers boot._

_"Sing ya' little sod! Sing!" The Man told Alphonce. _

**End**** of Flasback **

Alphonce remembered how his father Murdoc saved him that day. But since his father wasn't here anymore, he knew he was doomed.

Alphonce continued to sing the song against his will. He was so terrified that his vision began to spin, the walls swirled around him, and suddenly he blacked out and collapsed on the the stage.

All the Audience Members gasped in shock as well did The Gorillaz who had been watching Alphonce in the very back.

**Here's the first Chapter of the Sequel to "My Boy." I also Borrowed some text from "Rise Of The Ogre" and altered it a little. Enjoy and tell me what Ya' think. Give me some more Ideas. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: A New But Mysterious Friend

**Chapter 2 **

_**Later That Day** _

The Gorillaz Were back at their house, praying that their new leader Alphonce was okay. Alphonce was in his fathers bedroom, sleeping in his fathers bed. While Cyborg Noodle and Real Noodle Stood guard outside his bedroom door.

_**Meanwhile**_

Alphonce was sleeping peacefully when suddenly he began to dream.

_Alphonce was happily prancing along, giggling when he suddenly heard someone call his name._

_"Alphonce." It was his father's voice._

_Alphonce looked and spotted his daddy smiling at him._

_"Daddy!" Alphonce exclaimed._

_He ran over and wrapped his arms around his father and began crying._

_"It's okay son. I'm here." Murdoc smiled and wrapped his arms around his son._

_"Why did you leave me Daddy?" Alphonce sobbed softly. His face was buried in his father's shirt._

_"I Didn't leave you son I'm right here with you right now." Murdoc smiled back at his son. "I'm Always with you, even if you can't see me."_

_"But how will I know if you' wif me daddy?" Alphonce asked._

_"Whenever you feel alone or scared just remember me." Murdoc answered his son. _

Alphonce woke up and sat up in his fathers bed. He realized what he had seen, had only been a dream. But strangely it had felt so real.

"Did I really see Daddy?" Alphonce said to himself.  
Alphonce picked up a picture frame that was on the desk next to the bed. He looked at the picture with tears forming in his Eye's.

It was a picture of him and his Daddy Murdoc. Both of them were smiling.

The picture showed Alphonce sitting on his father Murdoc's shoulders, giggling, and wearing his fathers hat. While Murdoc was Smiling and laughing. Alphonce sobbed quietly as tears streamed down his face.

"Daddy why did you do it?" He whispered to himself.

Suddenly there was A loud banging on the door. Which Made Alphonce Jump. He hid the picture under the pillows, and then hid under the blankets in fear of whoever was banging on the door.

"Open this door you little brat!" It was His step father Gregory. "You'e Not allowed in he'e!" Alphonce shouted back.

"If You don't open this door right now, I'll smash that **El Diablo** bass you love so much!" Gregory threatened.

Alphonce's Eye's widened at hearing this. He Crawled out from under the blankets and off of his fathers bed.  
He quickly Toddled over to the door and opened it to see Gregory staring down at him angrily.

Alphonce Also noticed the firm grip Cyborg Noodle and Real Noodle had on Gregory's arms.

"You had some nerve going and fainting on stage like that!" Gregory growled angrily.

"It's not his fault Gregory! Besides you were the one who kicked him onto the stage!" Cyborg Noodle retorted.

Gregory glared at Cyborg Noodle and then back down at Alphonce.

"Tell your bodyguards to let me go!" Gregory Shouted.

Alphonce shook his head in response.

"I'll Smash that **El Diablo** bass if you don't tell them to let me go!" Gregory growled.

"Ya' Don't even know where it is!" Alphonce Pointed out. Gregory squinted his eye's at him.

Alphonce sighed. "let him go." Cyborg Noodle and real Noodle released their grip they had on Gregory's arms.

Gregory Glared at Alphonce Then pushed him over. The Five year old fell flat on his bottom and looked up at Gregory.

Gregory then stormed off leaving Alphonce alone.

Alphonce wandered into the living room with Cyborg Noodle and Real Noodle following behind. 2D and Russel looked up to see Alphonce walk in.

"Hey Alphonce, how ya' doin' little man?" Russel walked over to Alphonce and picked him up.

"Doing Good Russel." Alphonce answered.

2D Walked over and smiled at Alphonce. "Yew gave us quite a sca'e the'e buddy."

"Sowy uncle 2D." Alphonce apologized.

"I's Okay mate i's not you' fault." 2D Smiled at Alphonce. "We shouldn't 'ave let yew get treated like that."

Russel sat Alphonce back down on his two feet and Alphonce went over two the door.

"Alphonce where ya' going buddy?" Russel asked curiously.

"To look out at the neighbourhood, from the balcony, I wanna be alone." Alphonce answered.

**_Later That Evening_**

Alphonce was on the balcony looking at the neighbourhood. He was very fascinated by the view. He also was enjoying watching the sun set.  
Although he still felt a little heartbroken, since he wasn't able to win the money he and the rest of the band need in order to avoid being kicked out of their home.

Suddenly Alphonce heard a strange noise in the distance. It snapped him out of his trance.  
He listened carefully, and the noise began to sound more like cawing. He looked over to his right, just in time to see a large black bird land right next to him on the railing.

Alphonce felt slightly frightened at first but then he settled down. He looked at the bird with curiosity.

The bird had dark black feathers and red eye's, it looked like a crow. But upon closer inspection Alphonce realized it wasn't a crow it was a raven!

The raven seemed to be curious of Alphonce too. It stared at Alphonce with it's shiny red eye's. A few seconds later it cawed at Alphonce and flapped it's wings.

It flew up into the air and landed right on little Alphonce's shoulder.

"Uh, hello." Alphonce said slightly surprised.

The raven just cawed in response.

**Ooh I bet you can guess who the raven is! Leave your Guess's in your reviews. Also give me some more Ideas on what you want to happen next to little Alphonce! see ya' soon! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Alphonce's Journey Begin's

**Chapter 3 **

Alphonce just stared at the raven perched on his shoulder.

"Wot's you' name?" Alphonce asked.

All the raven did was caw in response.

They stared at each other for a long while.

A couple minutes later, Alphonce heard the sound of footsteps. He turned around to see the door behind him open, And his step father Gregory come out.

Gregory glared at Alphonce and noticed the Raven perched on the boys shoulder.

"Wot's with the stupid bird." Gregory spat in Alphonce's face. Alphonce noticed that Gregory's breath wreaked of alcohol and cigarettes.

"I wos just out he'e mindin' my own business, an' he jus' came an' landed on meh shoulder." Alphonce explained.

Gregory rolled his eye's and threw an empty beer bottle at Alphonce's head.

"Owie!" Alphonce exclaimed as he felt the bottle hit his forehead. Gregory grinned evilly at this.

Suddenly the raven that was on Alphonce's shoulder, flew directly at Gregory, cawing angrily at him.  
The raven then began to peck at Gregory.

"Ow! Hey! Cut it out! Stop It! Ya' Stupid Bird!" Gregory shouted as the raven continued to caw and angrily peck at him.

Alphonce looked up and saw the raven pecking angrily at Gregory. Alphonce couldn't help but giggle at what was going on.

Gregory continued to shout as the raven began to scratch his face with it's clawed talons.

Not even a few second's later Russel came out and saw Gregory being attacked by the Raven. He watched as Alphonce walked up and whistled at the bird.  
The Raven stopped pecking at Gregory and looked at Alphonce.

Alphonce made a come here gesture with his finger and the Raven flew back down onto his shoulder.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Russel questioned angrily at Gregory.

"That damn bird attacked me!" Gregory pointed to the Raven sitting on Alphonce's shoulder.

Russel stared at the bird perched on Alphonce's Shoulder. Suddenly he noticed the empty beer bottle laying at Alphonce's feet. He also noticed little Alphonce rubbing his forehead in pain.

"Alphonce." Russel called to the five year old. Alphonce looked up still rubbing his forehead.

"It wasn't the birds fault uncle Russel. He threw a bee' bottle at meh head!" Alphonce pointed to Gregory.

"Why You Little Brat!" Gregory charged at Alphonce, but was grabbed firmly by the back of his jacket collar.

"That's enough man!" Russel shouted as he continued to grip Gregory by the back of his jacket collar.

_**A Couple Hours Later** _

The Gorillaz were sitting in the kitchen, going over ways they could make enough money in order to stay at their home and not get kicked out. After tending to Alphonce's forehead 2D carried the five year old back to his father's bedroom.

But upon opening the door to Murdoc's bedroom, 2D was greeted with a shocking discovery.

Murdoc's room was all torn up the window was shattered. The bed was destroyed and the walls had a bunch of holes in them as if someone had been punching them.

Alphonce squirmed out of 2D's hold and ran into his room searching through the wrecked up bed. Alphonce eye's widened at what he found.

Murdoc's bass **El Diablo **was smashed, the strings were all snapped and the neck of the bass was broken in half.

Alphonce knew who had done this. Gregory. Tears began to stream down the boys as he began to sob.

Alphonce looked and saw red writing on the wall. **GET OUT YOU LITTLE BRAT!**

2D Was saddened and shocked at what he saw. "Alphonce we'll..."

"Just Get Out Of Here!" Alphonce shouted. 2D Jumped back then nodded and left.

A couple minutes later Alphonce was sitting on his now destroyed bed, with his fathers now destroyed **El Diablo **bass in his lap, tears streaming down his face. The Raven stared up at him with a sympathetic look.

Alphonce looked at him and began to remember something that his father told him.

**Alphonce's Memory**

Murdoc:_"I Once had a pet raven named Cortez. I don't know what happened to him, but there was something about him that made him special son."_  
Alphonce:_"Wot made him special Daddy?" _  
Murdoc: _"He understood people very well."_

**End Of Memory **_  
_

Alphonce blinked at remembering what his father Told him.

"You'e My Dad's Bird Cortez!" He exclaimed.

The raven cawed in response flapping it's wings.

Alphonce looked back down at the destroyed bass in his lap and clenched his teeth in anger and hatred. He looked under the pillows and saw that his picture of him and his father had remained untouched.

He began to cry again. He had to do something, so he and the rest of the band wouldn't get kicked out onto the streets.

He had to get that money.

Suddenly something smacked into his face, it felt like a piece of paper. He took the object away from his face and realized it was a news paper. It had been blown through the broken window by the wind. Alphonce looked at the newspaper and spotted an advertisement about another Are-You-A-Star? Talent Contest.

Suddenly Alphonce got an Idea. But it was a risky one.

He was thinking of Performing at the contest.

Alphonce was still shook up from what had happen earlier today. But shook it off and continued to read where the contest was being held. His eye's widened at where it was being held.

It was being held at the local pub in Stoke-on-Trent. His father's home town. Alphonce's eye's widened even more when he saw what the grand prize was. Grand Prize Winner get's **$100****,000,000**'s and an interview on live T.V.

Alphonce read that the contest was for kid's 10 and under. He was only five so he was a qualified contestant. The contest also read that Kids under 10 can sign up for free.

Alphonce read when the contest was. "May twenty second." He said to himself. "Two Months from now."

Alphonce stood up and made his way across the demolished room and over to the closet. He clenched his fists. When this was over Gregory was going to pay for what he had done. Alphonce opened the closet door and was thankful that Gregory hadn't touched anything inside of it.

Alphonce found his backpack and began packing his clothes and everything else he would need for his journey. He even packed the picture of him and his father as well as a map.

Once he had everything packed he waited for when all the other band members were fast asleep.

Once they were all asleep Alphonce crept out of his bedroom and into the living room. He quietly opened the door and crept outside.

Alphonce placed his father's hat on his head and began to walk off into the night, heading to his destination with Cortez perched on his shoulder. He stopped and looked back at the house he was leaving behind.

"I Promise I'll be back with that Money." Alphonce said. "Even if it means I have to humiliate myself."

Alphonce then sighed and began walking off continuing his journey. He knew where he was headed.

He was going to Stoke-On-Trent.

**Here You Are ****Tell Me what Ya' Think! Also,**** Tell me what you want to happen Next to Little Alphonce. Give me some more Ideas! See Ya' Soon! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Back

**Chapter 4 **

The next Morning The Gorillaz woke up to get ready for band Practice. Noodle went upstairs to wake Alphonce up.

She knocked on his door. "Alphonce-san, Time to wake up." There was no answer. Noodle opened the door to find Murdoc's room demolished and Alphonce missing. Looked around and found a note on the destroyed bed.

_I Promise I'll be back with that money,  
I've left for a couple months but I'll be back.  
_

_Wait for me, Alphonce. _

Noodle felt tears stream down her face. She knew that this was Gregory's fault. If he had just been more nicer to the boy, Alphonce probably wouldn't have ran away.

She rushed down stairs to tell the other's. "You guy's! Alphonce is Gone!"

"WHAT?" The other three Band members exclaimed in unison.

**_Meanwhile_ **

Alphonce was at the train station waiting for the train that would take him to Stoke-On-Trent.

Once the train Arrived he handed the engineer his train ticket. The engineer took it. Then he stared at Alphonce for a minute.  
Alphonce got up off the bench and climbed onto the train and found himself a seat and sat down. The train started to move and eventually Alphonce was on his way to Stoke-On-Trent.

A couple hours later The train arrived at it's destination. Alphonce Handed the engineer a tip.

The five year old then slipped his Backpack on his back and got off the train with Cortez perched on his shoulder.

He then looked at the city he was now in. Stoke-On-Trent.

A few minutes later Alphonce was walking through the city on his way to the local pub. Once he arrived at the pub, he went inside and saw where he could sign himself up. There was a man at the desk who spotted Alphonce.

"Hey there little boy!" They man greeted politely. "Would You like to sign yourself up for A chance to win The upcoming 'Are-You-A-Star Talent contest'?" The man handed Alphonce a clip board and a pen.

Alphonce read the Paper and saw that there were different options. One of the options read that you could have more than one person performing with you, depending on the song that you were going to sing.

Alphonce put a check mark next to the option and signed his name on the dotted line.

He handed the man back the clip board and pen. The man took it and read it.

**Name: Alphonce Niccals**

**Age: 5 Years old**

**Gender: Male**

**The Song I will be singing: "I've Got No String's! (Extended Version)"**

**Who I ****Will ****Be Dressed Up As: The Small wooden boy Pinocchio.**

**Will there be anyone singing with me?: Yes.**

The man looked at the clipboard and back down at Alphonce. He read the boy's Name again and was surprised at what the boy's name was. **  
**

"Alphonce Niccals." The man smiled.

"You know there was once a young boy named Murdoc Niccals." He smiled at Alphonce.

"He once sang the song that you plan on singing." The man told Alphonce.

Alphonce was surprised at this. His father once sang "I've Got No Strings!"?

The man stared at Alphonce for a minute. "Ya' know, you look alot like him."

"I'm his son." Alphonce answered.

The man's eye's widened at hearing this. "You're his son?"

Alphonce nodded.

"What a surprise." The man exclaimed.

_**A couple hours later**_

Alphonce was looking for a place to stay. He continued to search until eventually he found an old house that looked like it was once an orphanage.

He walked up the stairs to find that the door was unlocked. He opened the door and stepped inside. and closed the door behind him.

It was dark inside Making it hard for Alphonce to see for. Cortez suddenly flew off of Alphonce's shoulder and found a light switch.  
He flicked the lights on using his beak and flew back onto Alphonce's shoulder.

Suddenly Alphonce heard what sounded like small footsteps. Several of them. The sounds were coming from the floor above him. He walked up the stairs and saw what looked like an old play room.

Alphonce opened the door an saw a whole bunch of kids singing.

_I need a gun to keep myself among_  
_The poor people are burning in the sun_  
_No, they ain't got a chance_  
_They ain't got a chance_  
_I need a gun_  
_Cos all I do is dance_  
_Cos all I do is dance _

"Hello?" Alphonce spoke.

Suddenly the kids all stopped singing and turned there heads to see Little Alphonce standing in the door way.

Alphonce became scared and began to stutter and apology. "S-sorry I-I didn't mean to.."

"'Ello there!" Once of the kids brightly chirped at Alphonce.

"Come on in!" One of the other kids spoke.

Alphonce stepped into the play room. Alphonce looked at the group of kids. There had to be atleast 10 or 15 of them, and they all looked to be a couple years older than Alphonce. Upon closer inspection Alphonce noticed that all of there clothes were tattered and torn.

"My name is Alphonce." Alphonce introduced himself. "Who a'e you guy's?" He asked.

"We're **'The Children's Choir of San Fernandez'**." A young girl spoke. "And this is the Stoke Orphanage" She explained.

"Orphanage?" Alphonce exclaimed. "Yew mean yo' guy's a'e all orphans?" He asked them.

They all nodded at him.

"Well, I need a place to stay an I wos wonde'ing if maybe I could stay he'e."

"Su'e! yew can say wif us!" A boy with blue hair popped out from the group of kids and he looked to be about seven years old.

"This is Stewart he's our leader." One of the other boy's stated.

"Nice to meet yew." Stewart held his hand out to Alphonce. Alphonce smiled and shook his hand.

Once Alphonce got himself settled in. The other kids invited him to play with them welcoming him into their family.

_**Meanwhile back with The Gorillaz**_

It was late and dark out, as well as, it was raining outside and thundering. The four Band members (Noodle, Cyborg Noodle, Russel, And 2D) Were all sitting at the table Staring at the note Alphonce had left them.  
They all had became worried after Alphonce had left. But they had no choice but to wait and see. After all he was there leader.

"Wot a'e we going to do?" 2D Asked.

"All we can do is wait, like he told us to." Noodle answered sounding pitiful.

"Aw man, I wish Murdoc wos he'e." 2D said.

"Well he's not, and wishing that he was ain't gonna bring him back man." Russel replied.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 2D went to answer it. He was surprised that someone would come especially at this time of night especially in this kind of weather.

When 2D Opened the door, his eye's widened, and his mouth fell open at who it was standing in the doorway.

The man was leaning against the door frame and he looked weak.

His clothes were torn and his raven black hair was hanging over his eye's wet from the rain.  
His green skin was slightly a lesser shade of green then what it was three years ago. He looked at 2D and spoke.

"Hey Face-Ache, are ya' gonna let me in, Or are ya' gonna stand there like an idiot?" He asked

**He's baaack! I bet you can guess who it is in the door way! Leave your reviews and I'll continue!**


	5. Chapter 5: Simone

**Chapter 5 **

_**Meanwhile Back with Alphonce**_

Alphonce was playing in the playroom with other kids, when the door opened and a young woman with fiery red hair and pale skin walked in.

She had large silver eye's and long Curly Eyelashes. She was dressed in what seemed to be a nanny's uniform.

"Hello Madame Simone!" All the other kids jumped up and ran over to her.

"Hello kids." She greeted. "And How ar mah little ones doin' tahday?"

"We made a new friend!" One of the little boys pointed to Alphonce.

She looked and spotted Alphonce.

"Oh hello thar little boy!" She greeted.

Alphonce looked up and spotted the Young woman.

"Ello' Miss." Alphonce greeted. "My names Alphonce Niccals it's nice to meet you." He chirped. "Wot's your name?"

"Mah name is Simone LeNoir Baker." She greeted. "But yah can just call me Madame. Ah Run the orphanage."

"Kids look! Ah sewed your clothes!" Simone Set down a box and pulled out a couple of clothes that had holes that had been sewn shut.

"Yay!" All the kids exclaimed.

"Okay kids now it's time for lunch." Simone told them and the kids followed her Alphonce followed along as well.

A Minute Later Alphonce found himself in the cafeteria with the other kids. Simone was serving them some macaroni and cheese, When suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

She went and answered it. When she Opened the door and she saw Gregory.

"May Ah Help yah?" She asked him.

Alphonce saw Gregory and ran off to go hide somewhere, with one of the kids following behind him.

Gregory stomped passed Simone, but Simone stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm Looking This little brat have you seen him?" Gregory held up a picture of Alphonce.

Simone crossed her arms and glared at gregory.

"First of all, He ain't no Brat, and second , Yah can't just come barging in here!" She told him.

"Wot are you going to do about it toots?" Gregory took another sip of his beer.

"What did yah call meh?" Simone squinted her eye's at him.

"Toots." Gregory answered.

_**Meanwhile**_

Alphonce had found a closet to hide in from his horrible step father. But he started to hear footsteps coming towards where he was hiding.

The door opened. Alphonce looked up to see It was only a boy. (one of the kids he met earlier)

"Hey Alphonce, what's wrong?" The boy questioned. "Why'd you run off when you saw that man?"

"That's meh step father." Alphonce replied to him trembling.

"Wot happened to Your real father?" The boy asked.

"He died." Alphonce answered.

"It's Okay the man's gone now." Simone said as she walked in.

She saw Alphonce in the closet, Trembling.

"It's been three yea's since daddy died." Alphonce said quietly.

Alphonce began to softly cry. Simone hugged him.

"It's gonna be okay."

Alphonce Pulled out the picture of him and his father. Simone looked at it and smiled.

_**Meanwhile Back with The Gorillaz**_

2D stared wide eyed at Murdoc, who had became impatient and pushed passed him.

The other three band members (Russel, Noodle, Cyborg Noodle) Looked up and there eye's widened when they saw Murdoc stagger in.

"Murdoc-san!" Both Noodle and Cyborg Noodle rushed towards Murdoc wrapping their arms around him.

The impact from the sudden hug caused all three of them to fall over.

Murdoc was shocked at this, but hugged back. Another minute passed and then Murdoc stood up staring down at them for another minute.

"We thought you we'e dead!" 2D Exclaimed.

"I was dead." Murdoc replied.

"But then how are you alive?" Noodle asked.

"There are some things in life that can't be explained." Murdoc answered sitting down on the couch. "Where's my son."

The other four band members hung their heads. Noodle handed Murdoc the note That Alphonce left them. Murdoc read it.

His Eye's widened at what it read.

Suddenly the door opened and Gregory stepped in with a blackeye.

"That bitch." He muttered.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Murdoc questioned Gregory.

"I'm the brats Stepfather!" Gregory answered back.

Murdoc stood up, stomped over to Gregory, and grabbed him buy his collar.

"Do you know who I am?" Murdoc growled at Gregory.

"Yeah, you're a retard!" Gregory answered.

Murdoc slammed Gregory against the wall. "I'm the boy's father, Murdoc Niccals!"

Gregory laughed. "Yeah right! He's dead!"

Murdoc slammed Gregory against the wall again. "Look into my eye's!" Murdoc Told him. "Do you not see the resemblance between me and the boy?"

Gregory Looked at Murdoc. "Yeah! Your'e both fucking ugly!"

Murdoc grabbed hold of Gregory's shoulders and pinned him against the wall, forcing Gregory to look at him.

Gregory looked at Murdoc's face and began to see the resemblance between Murdoc and Alphonce.

"Ha! That Little fucker cried like a bitch when I smashed his bass!" Gregory Cackled.

Murdoc's eye's turned red with anger. "Which bass was it?" He growled.

"That **El Diablo **piece of shit!" Gregory answered.

"WHAT?" Murdoc hissed.

"It's nothing but splinters and strings!" Gregory retorted.

Murdoc Punched Gregory square on the nose. The then got a Firm grip on Gregory's neck.

Murdoc stared angrily at Gregory.

"I can tell you've done more than smash my son's bass." Murdoc stated.

Murdoc looked back at the other band members. 2D looked at Murdoc.

"He hits him too!" 2D blurted out.

Murdoc tightened the grip he had on Gregory's neck.

"Let Me show you what he did to his room!" Russel Murdoc.

Murdoc dropped Gregory on the floor

He followed Russel to his bed room, dragging Gregory Along.

Russel opened the door and Murdoc looked inside to to find his room all demolished. He looked and found his **El Diablo** bass smashed and his bed all torn up.

Murdoc clenched his teeth and balled up his fists. He turned around and grabbed Gregory his collar, lifting him off the floor.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT TO DO TO YOU RIGHT NOW?" Murdoc shouted at Gregory.

Murdoc glared it Gregory. "WHERE'S MY SON?" Murdoc questioned. "Unless you wan't to have a black eye worse than the one you've got now, You better start talking!"

"He ran away!" Gregory answered.

_**Meanwhile back with Alphonce**_

"Okay kids time for a bath!" Simone was getting the kids ready for a bath. Alphonce and All the other kids were all covered in mud.

There were to bathrooms with a large bath tub. One for the girls and one for the boys.

Alphonce and the other boys got stripped of there clothes and got inside the tub. But while they were in there Alphonce began splashing water at the other boys.

The other boys giggled and began splashing back. Soon they were all splashing water at eachother.

Simone smiled and began to bathe the kids.

Shortly after their baths Simone all got the kids put to bed.

"Goodnight sweetheart everything's gonna be okay." Simone kissed Alphonce on the forehead and soon Alphonce drifted off to sleep.

**Most of this chapter is based off of a roleplay I did with My friend Mentalcase50. Also Simone belong's to Mentalcase50.  
****Thank you for letting me use her in the story Mentalcase50!  
****There will be more of her later on in the story.  
****Also give me some more Ideas on what you want to happen next to little Alphonce. See ya' soon! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: It's Time To Go Home Alphonce

**Chapter 6**

**_Meanwhile back with The Gorillaz One month later_  
**

A full month has passed and The Gorillaz still have had no luck in finding Alphonce.

Murdoc was starting to get worried about his son.

Murdoc Looked at the calendar and crossed off the the date **May 19.**

"Oi, Dullard yo' birthday is coming up." Murdoc told 2D.

"Is there anything you want?" He asked the bluenette.

"I only want Alphonce back." 2D said quietly.

"So do I." Murdoc stated.

_**Meanwhile Back with Alphonce.** _

Alphonce and the other kids we're practicing for the upcoming Are-You-A-Star? talent contest. Alphonce had explained to Simone why he had came to the orphanage. She Understood Alphonce's situation and agreed to help him.

"Alright kids let's take it from the top." Simone said. "Alphonce You start."

"I've Got No Strings, To hold me down, to make me fret, to make me frown..." Alphonce began singing.

"I had strings but now I'm free there are no strings on me." The other boys sang along with him.

"Hi Ho the Me-ri-o, that's the only way to go." Alphonce sang.

"I Want the world to know nothing ever worries Me." The other boys sang.

Alphonce: "Hi-ho the me-ri-o I'm as happy as can be."

Boys: I want the world to know Nothing ever worries me.

Both Alphonce and the Other boys: "I've got no strings, So I have fun, I'm not tied up to anyone.  
They've got strings, But you can see, There are no strings on me."

Shortly after practice, Alphonce and the other kids we're playing oustide on the playground.

Everything was peaceful until finally, the Talent contest came.

"Okay kids yah ready?" Simone asked.

"Yeah!" The kids answered.

Alphonce was dressed in his red overalls, with a white Button up long sleeved shirt and a blue bow tie around his neck. He also had a tan alpine hat with a red feather stuck in it, on his head.

Four of the other boys were dressed in lederhosen instead of overalls. But like Alphonce They too where wearing feathered Alpine hats. But each an every one of them was green instead of the tan colour that Alphonce's hat was.

Simone wanted to make sure that the performance that they would do was special. And the reason why Alphonce was dressed in what what he was wearing was because he was going the be the lead singer.

Some of the girls where dressed in swiss miss dresses and bonnets on their heads. While a couple other girls where dressed in out fits different from what they were wearing.

To make a longs story short all of the kids where dressed in costumes that made them look like they were from different parts of the globe.

_**Meanwhile Back with The Gorillaz**_

Murdoc and the other bandmembers were in the living room on the couch watching T.V.

They were watching The, Are-You-A-Star? Talent contest. Murdoc didn't know why he and the others decided to watch it. His guess that it was because he missed Alphonce.

But his eye's widened when he heard the announcer speak.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen presenting our final performance, Please give a warm hearted welcome to Little Alphonce Niccals, As the small wooden boy Pinocchio, singing...**"I've Got No Strings!"** "With a few special guests."

Murdoc's eye's Widened but then he became confused at what he heard.

_"Special guests?" _He thought.

Murdoc watched the T.V. and saw his son come out in that outfit he so despised. However Upon closer inspection Murdoc noticed that The red overalls had longer pant legs, and the white button up shirt had long sleeves instead of short.

Murdoc suddenly saw Four other boys who looked to be a couple years older than Alphonce, come out dressed in lederhosen and Alpine hats.

Suddenly the music started up and Murdoc watched as his son began to sing and dance on the T.V.

**Alphonce:** I've got no strings, To hold me down, To make me fret, or make me frown

**Boys: **I had strings But now I'm free There are no strings on me

**Alphonce:** Hi-ho the me-ri-o That's the only way to go

**Boys:** I want the world to know Nothing ever worries me

**Alphonce: **Hi-ho the me-ri-o I'm as happy as can be

**Boys:** I want the world to know Nothing ever worries me

**Alphonce:** I've got no strings So I have fun

**Boys:** I'm not tied up to anyone

**Both Alphonce and the Boys:** They've got strings But you can see There are no strings on me

Murdoc and the other band members Watched as Alphonce continued to sing and dance on the television.

The four boys left the stage leaving Alphonce standing in the middle of the stage.

The second part of the song started up and the girls with swiss miss dresses and a bonnets popped up next to Alphonce and began singing.

**Girls:** You have no strings, Your arms is free, To love me by the Zuider Zee, Ya, ya, ya  
If you would woo, We'd bust our strings for you

the girls then began dancing and twirling. Alphonce also began dancing with them. The Audience members we're all watching with amazement

Suddenly the girls rushed off the stage and they were replaced with four other girls dressed in what seemed to be french clothing.

**Other Girls:** You've got no strings Comme ci comme ca, Your savoire-faire is ooh la la!, I've got strings  
But entre nous I'd cut my strings for you.

Suddenly these four girls began to dance and kick their legs Alphonce Did the same and the Audience that was watching began to cheer and some of the people began to laugh but they still cheered little Alphonce on.

_**Meanwhile back with the Gorillaz** _

The Five Band members were Watching Alphonce with Wide eye's As the little five year old continued to dance.

_**Back with Alphonce** _

The Other four Girls walked off the stage and simone came out with what seemed to be russian clothing.

Simone: Down where the Volga flows, There's a Russian rendezvous  
Where me and Ivan go But I'd rather go with you, hey!

Suddenly Simone swooped off the stage.

The four boys from before Now dressed in clothes similar to Simones Ran onto the the stage shouting "Hey!" While doing what seemed to be the russian dance.

The four boys were kicking there legs Alphonce did the same. Suddenly the four Boys began twirling Alphonce did the same.

Suddenly Alphonce Did a jump and A flip in Mid air and the Four Boys Catched him and Held him up.

Alphonce then sang the final line.

Alphonce: There are no strings on me.

The Audience began Cheering Really loud.

The Announcer came out on stage and smiled at Alphonce.

Announcer: We Have Our Winner! Please Give a loud Cheer For Little Alphonce Niccals!

The audience then cheered even louder.

_**Meanwhile Back With The Gorillaz** _

2D, Noodle, Cyborg Noodle, and Russel were jumping up and down cheering.

"He did it! He did it!" 2D Exclaimed.

Murdoc was still staring at the screen wide-eyed. His son had just won the Are-You-A-Star? Talent Contest.

_**Back With Alphonce**_

Alphonce was back at the orphanage getting his things packed. He now had the money all packed in his back pack and he was ready to head home.

"Alphonce." Simone spoke.

"Yes, Madame." Alphonce Replied.

"Are ya sure yah want to head home now?" Simone asked.

Alphonce Nodded and put his backpack on his back and placed his hat on his head.

"I'll be fine I've got Cortez wif me." Alphonce Gestured to the raven on his shoulder.

"Well since yer leavin' can yah take someone home with you?" Simone asked. "It would really warm mah heart."

"Sure." Alphonce Replied. He looked at the group of kids and suddenly his eye's fell on Stewart the boy with Blue hair.

"I'll take Stewart." Alphonce Pointed to him.

"Meh?" Stewart asked Suprised.

Alphonce Nodded. Stewart smiled.

An Hour later Stewart got his things packed. Once he was ready he went and gave Simone a hug Alphonce did the same to.

"Oh." Simone Hugged Alphonce and Stewart. "Be Careful mah little angels."

"We will Madame." Both Alphonce and Stewart assured.

"Make sure yah get that Money safely back to your family." Simone told Alphonce.

"I will." Alphonce answered.

Soon Alphonce and Stewart were out the door.

"Oh! Alphonce wait!" Simone exclaimed.

"Wot is it Madame?" Alphonce Asked.

Simone handed Alphonce a small piece of Paper.

"Give this to you're uncle 2D when yah see him." She told Alphonce.

Alphonce Nodded. He hugged Simone One last time and kissed her on her forehead. Simone smiled at him.

Soon Alphonce and Stewart were on their way home.

_**A couple hours Later** _

Little Alphonce and little Stewart were getting close to home when suddenly they felt themselves get Knocked over by someone.

"Where do you think You're goin'? Ya' little brat!" Said A very familiar voice that Alphonce Recognised.

"I Thought I told ya' to scram!" The man's face appeared. It was Gregory.

**Uh Oh! Alphonce Is in Deep Trouble. What Do You want to Happen To Little Alphonce?  
****Do you want Murdoc to save him?  
Do you want Alphonce to use his fire powers?  
You decide what should happen next! Leave Your Ideas In Your reviews.  
**

**See ya' soon! ;), ****Gorillazfan-102**


	7. Chapter 7: Father And Son Reunited

**Chapter 7 **

Alphonce and Stewart trembled in fear While Gregory stalked towards them.

Suddenly Alphonce stood up and grabbed Stewarts arm and ran.

They continued to Run with Gregory Following after them. Suddenly Alphonce felt himself and Stewart get tripped. The two of them fell flat on their faces.

"Give me that Money!" Alphonce looked and saw Gregory reach For his backpack. Alphonce rushed Over and Bit Gregory's hand.

"Ow! Why you little.." Gregory Grabbed Alphonce by his collar and lifted him off the ground.

But as he held Alphonce by his collar, he began to feel a warm sensation in his hand that grew hotter and hotter until eventually he had to let go of the boy.  
Gregory dropped Alphonce on the ground and saw a red glow surrounding the boy.

Alphonce's eye's were fiery red and his teeth were sharp.

Alphonce took a deep breath and blew a bunch of flames out at Gregory.

Gregory jumped out of the way and landed flat on his face. Alphonce ran over and kicked Gregory in the side of his head, knocking the bastard out.

Alphonce then walked over and picked up his backpack and looked inside to make sure everything was inside of it.

Once he made sure that he didn't lose anything. He walked over and helped Stewart back on his feet.

Stewart smiled and soon the to of them were off again.

Once they arrived back at Wobble street. Alphonce and Stewart walked up the stairs. Alphonce knocked on the door. But there was no answer.

Cortez flew off of Alphonce's shoulder and flew up and rang the door bell. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps and the door opened.

Alphonce looked and saw Noodle standing in the doorway with a sad look.

But when noodle saw Alphonce her face brightened and she reached down and picked him up hugging him close.

"2D-san!, Russel-san!, Cyborg-chan!" Noodle called. "Come Quick! It's Alphonce-san he's come home!"

Suddenly Alphonce saw 2D, Russel, and Cyborg Noodle they all saw Alphonce and they rushed over to him.

"Hey! how ya' doin little man? we were worried about ya'!" Russel exclaimed.

"I'm doing fine uncle Russel. Alphonce answered. "Can Me and Stewart come in Now?" Alphonce gestured to Stewart.

"Su'e." 2D stepped aside letting Alphonce and Stewart in.

Alphonce walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Alphonce." 2D Called.

"Yes uncle 2D." Alphonce answered.

"I need you to go to your room." 2D stated.

"Why?" Alphonce asked.

"The'e's Someone there waiting for you." 2D Answered.

Alphonce went to his room which he knew was still demolished. But when he opened the door he saw a man wearing a grey hoodie, with his head hanging down (he had his hood up) sitting on the still demolished bed.

"Tha's Me dad's bed mister." The man didn't respond.

Alphonce walked over to where the man was sitting on the bed and reached up.

"Mister a'e you okay?" Alphonce asked pulling the man's hood down off his head.

Alphonce's eye's widened at who it was.

The man's green skin was slightly a lesser shade of green then what it was three years ago.

Alphonce realized who it was. It was his father Murdoc.

"Daddy?" Alphonce spoke with tears streaming down his eye's.

"Welcome home son." The man answered smiling down at him.

"Daddy!" Alphonce Jumped into his fathers arms.

**Reunited Finally leave some more Ideas for me and I'll continue. Sorry that this ones short.**


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome Home Son!

**Chapter 8**

Alphonce continued To sob as he held his father close. He was so happy that his Daddy was okay.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Alphonce sobbed into his fathers shirt.

"I'm so sorry son." Murdoc Hugged his son close.

Suddenly Murdoc felt Alphonce drop a small kiss on his forehead.

Murdoc was suprised at first but smiled at Alphonce.

"Let's go join the other in the living room son." Murdoc carried his son to the living room where 2D, Russel, Noodle and Cyborg Noodle were, sitting on the couch with Stewart.

Once they walked into the living room Murdoc set Alphonce down and Noticed the heavy backpack on Alphonce's back.

The other band members noticed how heavy Alphonce's backpack looked.

"Hey Alphonce son, wot exactly do you have in that backpack?" Murdoc asked.

Alphonce Looked at the others then took the backpack off his back. He took a deep breath then sighed and dumped out all the money that was inside the bacpack.

Murdoc and the other band member's Mouths dropped Open.

They All stared at the Money that Alphonce had just dumped out.

"Where Did you get that?" They All exclaimed.

"I won it." Alphonce answered.

"From where?" Murdoc asked his son.

"From the Talent Contest in Stoke-On-Trent." Alphonce answered.

"STOKE-ON-TRENT?" The Five Band members Exclaimed at hearing what Alphonce told them.

"O' cou'se it all makes since now." 2D Exclaimed while holding up an old newspaper. The Other Band members Just Looked at him.

"Alphonce di'n't run away because of Gregory." 2D Explained as he showed the old newspaper to the others. "He had left in order to perform in the Talent Contest That was In Mu'doc's Birth Town." Murdoc and the others continued to stare at 2D.

"It say's here that the Grand Prize Winner would Receive a **$100,000,000**'s and an Interview On live T.V."

The newspaper showed the old advertisement about The talent contest that was in Stoke-On-Trent.

"But why would you go through all that son?" Murdoc asked.

Suddenly The T.V. Turned On and Murdoc and the other Band members Saw Alphonce on the news.

**News Reporter:** "In other News, The Local Are-You-A-Star? Talent Contest Was Top Notch thanks to A five Year Old little boy Named Alphonce Niccals.  
According To Audience Members who saw the performance, Alphonce's Performance was very Miraculous.

One our interviewers had interviewed this young boy and we have a video here of the interview itself."

The Band members watched as the News showed Alphonce's Interview.

**Interviewer: **Okay Alphonce, Why exactly did You enter the talent contest.

**Alphonce: **To Help My Family

**Interviewer: **How come You needed To help Your family?

**Alphonce: **Me and My Family Live On Wobble Street In London, and we're behind on Our rent If we Don't Pay it soon we're gonna get kicked out. I Don't really care too much about what happens to me. I just want My family to be Okay.

**News Reporter: **Our interviewer stated that the Boy Alphonce has a heart of gold.

Murdoc And The Other Band members turned and looked at Alphonce.

Murdoc smiled at Alphonce.

"Uncle 2D." Alphonce Called.

"Yeah?" 2D Looked back At Alphonce.

"Madame Wanted me to give this to ya'." Alphonce handed 2D the piece of Paper Simone Had Given him.

2D Took it and read it.

**Note:**_ Call Me, Simone  
_(**402-437-1000**)

2D smiled and patted Alphonce On the head.

"Hey Uh Alphonce, Who dis lil' boy?" 2D Gestured to Stewart who was standing Next to Alphonce.

"This is Stewart." Alphonce replied. "Madame Told Me to bring him home with me."

2D Looked at Stewart with Curiosity. "Hey there little guy."

"Hi." Stewart answered shyly.

Stewart had his hat on because he was shy and he didn't want anyone to see his hair.

2D However Noticed that Stewart's hat was falling over his eye's.

"Hey why don't cha take you' hat off so you can see?" 2D took the hat off Stewart's head and his eye's widened.

Stewart's hair was the exact same shade of blue that 2D's hair was.

Murdoc started chuckling and Russel just stared.

"Hi Daddy." Stewart spoke.

2D smiled and hugged Stewart then went to his room to get some rest.

Alphonce Yawned and Murdoc smiled and picked him up and took him to his room to get some sleep.

_**Three days Later**_

"Okay son just a little further." Murdoc had blindfolded Alphonce. He had A surprise for Alphonce.

"Okay you can take the blindfold off now." Murdoc told him.

Alphonce took the blindfold off his eye's and gasped.

The bedroom that had previously been demolished buy Gregory had been fixed. The holes were patched up and the windows had been replaced with new ones. And the bed had been repaired.

"Wow!" Alphonce exclaimed.

"Oh and I almost forgot." Murdoc walked over to the closet and opened it.

Alphonce's eye's widened at what Murdoc pulled out from the closet.

It was the **El Diablo** Bass. It had been repaired good as new. There were no scratch marks or cracks that showed evidence that it had been smashed. It was as if it hadn't been smashed in the first place.

Murdoc handed it to his son with a smile.

"This is sort of and early birthday present for ya' son." Murdoc explained. "we used the money we had left over from paying the rent to get you' room fixed."

"What happened to Gregory?" Alphonce asked.

"I Booted him out, literally." Murdoc told his son.

Alphonce smiled and ran to his daddy wrapping his arms around him.

"Fanks Daddy you'e the best!" Alphonce told his father.

Murdoc smiled and hugged his son back.

"I luv you." Alphonce said to his father Murdoc.

Murdoc was surprised but smiled back. "Love ya' to son."

Everything was perfect the rent was paid Gregory was gone, and Murdoc was home.

But even the most Peaceful times have a Dark shadow looming over them.

Alphonce's birthday is coming up and a certain Friend of Murdoc's has plan's for The soon to be six year old boy.

What will become of Young Alphonce?

**Stay Tuned To Find Out more in the Next Story. See ya' soon! Also tell me what ya' want to happen in the next story with Alphonce see ya' soon! ;)**


End file.
